


eicio eiectum

by miriad



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during IWTB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eicio eiectum

She knew when she said it that it was a bunch of bullshit. Her or the case- was she crazy?

Maybe.

She'd heard her mother say those words, the arguments that had floated up stairs and around corners when she was a child.

 _Stay home with us, Bill. It's us or the Navy, you choose._

It didn't work for her mother and it wasn't going to work for her either.

She wouldn't want it to, anyway.


End file.
